La Decisión De Vol'jin
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: La Horda enfrentan una decisión crucial para su futuro, luego del fallido asalto a las Costas Abruptas. Vol'jin tras ser herido se encuentra meditando en el salón del trono para eligir al siguiente jefe de guerra, en cambio algunos lideres secundarios especulan sobre la futura elección y preparase para los próximos ataques proveniente de la Legión.


**Hola lectores les saludo gratamente con este One-Shot centrando en los sucesos posteriores a Costa Abrupta como sus consecuencias inmediatas centrada en la Horda o mejor dicho todo lo sucedido tras la mortal herida sufrida por parte de Vol`jin y su elección pero centrada momentos anteriores de declarar al nuevo jefe de guerra de la Horda y ya conocen el resto de la historia.**

**Entonces vamos con este especial One-Shot, tratare de la mejor forma mantener la esencia de los personajes y espero que la disfruten:**

* * *

_**Ogrimmar, salón del trono de la Horda…**_

-Soy Vol'jin hijo de Sen`jin…líder de la lanzas negras, jefe de guerra y la Horda es mi responsabilidad- murmuraba sufriendo por la terrible fiebre como ardor en su abdomen debido a la punta de una lanza de uno de los esbirros de la Legión Ardiente.

Vol'jin se encontraba tratando de curar su mortal herida en medio de la soledad del salón del trono de Ogrimmar, luego del asalto a las Costas Abruptas donde las fuerzas combinadas de la Horda y la Alianza se vieron completamente inútiles frente a las huestes convocadas por Gul`dan, en medio de su propia reflexión pudo escuchar aquellos susurros provenientes de los espíritus Loas.

-_La muerte reclama tu nombre._

-Yo soy Vol'jin hijo de Sen`jin- se repitió.

-_La muerte viene en tu búsqueda...es tiempo de elegir…es el momento de hacer la elección._

El troll se quedo meditando e ignorando aquel ardor en su abdomen, las voces de los Loas continuaban susurrando para realizar aquella elección.

-¿Quién es digno?...yo nunca lo fui….pero Thrall me eligió y me siguió…¿tal vez Baine?...o..¿Quizás Varok?...ni hablar de Gallywix solo piensa en sus negocios….incluso Lor`themar Theron pero su…"asociación" con Brisaveloz….es algo muy riesgoso…ella y sus Renegados son demasiados inestables con lo sucedido con Putress en Rasganorte o Varimathras...- se dijo. –La Horda debe afrentar las duras pruebas que vendrán luego de mi muerte…necesitamos un jefe de guerra- comenzado a toser y notando el sabor de la sangre mientras corría por la comisura de sus labios.

-_Ella…su momento ha llegado…y guiara a la Horda...a través de las sombras._

-Yo no confío en ella…necesitamos aliados fuertes…Thrall tuvo sus dudas...cuando acepto a los Renegados…pero ella no puede liderar…no es digna de tal posición a pesar que sus fuerzas siempre marcan una diferencia…como todos sus artilugios.

En medio de su meditación dio un leve parpadeo, percatándose de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban, en principio creyó que la muerte había llegado a reclamarlo pero nuevamente los espíritus Loas volvieron a susurrar.

-_Observar…_ _Vol'jin hijo de Sen`jin…_

_**En cambio, en otro salón de la fortaleza de Ogrimmar…**_

-¿Dónde están Gallywix y Sylvanas Brisaveloz?- pregunto Baine Pezuña de Sangre, gran jefe líder de las tribus Tauren.

-El ladronzuelo de Gallywix….debe estar sacando cuentas de sus pérdidas del asalto- contesto Varok Colmillosaurio, supremo señor de los orcos. –Y sobre Sylvanas Brisaveloz…ni las más remota idea- posando una mirada furtiva sobre Lor`themar Theron.

-Sylvanas es complicada- contesto Lor`themar Theron, señor regente de Quel`Thalas y líder de los elfos de sangre. –Luego de la retira tomo rumbo hacia el Oeste en su nave personal…pero llegara pronto.

Tanto Baine como Varok demostraban cierta desconfianza hacia los Goblins por su carácter codicioso pero Brisaveloz y sus Renegados resultaban ser una harina de otro costal en especial por su naturaleza malvada y su tiempo bajo el control del Rey Examine.

-Personalmente creo que ahora debemos preocuparnos de otros asuntos- señalo Lor`themar. –Tal vez sea Varok, el nuevo jefe de guerra o quizás sea Baine.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos- replico Baine tomando una jarra con cerveza negra que repartió en tres partes iguales. –¡Beban!...

-¡Por la Horda!- dijo Varok.

-¡Por la Horda!- clamaron el tauren y el elfo de sangre al unisonó.

Los tres líderes bebieron en silencio mientras compartían una sencilla cena compuesta por cerveza, queso, embutidos, pan y algo de carne de cerdo.

-¡Lord Varok!- dijo Lor`themar dejando de lado su cerveza. –¿Cuál es su opinión?- pregunto.

-Mi opinión- pronuncio el viejo orco. –Hemos perdido a Cairne, Grommash Grito Infernal, Garrosh Grito Infernal a pesar de sus decisiones y…

-¡Dranosh!- dijo Baine. –Hemos perdidos a muchos grandes guerreros en pocos años…todos creían que con la Tercera Guerra….tendríamos paz pero al final solo fue una bella ilusión.

El viejo Colmillosaurio siempre se mostraba afectado por lo sucedido con su difunto hijo Dranosh o apodado Colmillosaurio el joven. En el fondo demostraba una gran preocupación por todos los miembros de la Horda pero su carácter duro decía algo completamente diferente de su persona.

-Muchos grandes guerreros…han caído…pero debemos estar listo para lo que vendrá- dijo Varok viendo a Baine y Lor`themar. –Creo que eso solo le concierne a Vol'jin.

-El jefe de guerra Vol'jin...elegirá alguien digno- pronuncio Baine. –Varok es el indicado- se dijo.

-¡¿Digno?!- murmuro Varok. –Un jefe debe tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien común…pero un jefe de guerra es distinto debes ser alguien que inspire lealtad, comprenda el significado del honor…transmita ese sentimiento y demostrar del porque es digno de ser nuestro jefe de guerra…Thrall…nos enseño a controlar nuestra ira…Grommash nos libero de nuestra maldición al matar a Mannoroth…Caine lucho y murió por sus propias convicciones….no podemos caer en los tiempos de Gul`dan…o repetir los sucedido con Garrosh.

-Yo creo que usted debe ser el nuevo jefe de guerra, Varok- se adelanto Lor`themar.

-Opino igual- dijo Baine.

El viejo orco aparto la mirada por algunos segundos y recordaba cierta charla que mantuvo con Thrall, antes de la invasión a Rasganorte.

_-¡Varok!...tu hijo Dranosh podría ser el siguiente jefe de guerra…es honorable, un gran guerrero e inspira al resto de los miembros de la horda….yo lo seguiría..._

-Yo….mejor dicho...mi tiempo ha pasado…alguien joven debe ser el nuevo jefe de guerra…pero solo a Vol'jin le concierne esa decisión- contesto.

El tauren y el elfo de sangre se limitaron a intercambiar una fugaz mirada antes de retomar su conversación, se vieron interrumpidos por un joven orco con una horrible cicatriz en su rostro.

-¡Jefes!...el jefe de guerra Vol'jin…los convoca al salón del trono.

_**En cambio...**_

-¡Sin duda la retira de las Costas Abruptas…fue un golpe muy duro!- observando a orcos, taurens, goblins, elfos de sangre y todos aquellos perteneciente a la Horda. Cuando Lady Sylvanas Brisaveloz en compañía de sus fuerzas arribaron finalmente a la capital de la Horda, rápidamente se abrió camino hacia el salón del trono para saber de la condición de salud del jefe de guerra y posible nueva elección.

-¡Mi Lady!- dijo Nathanos, el brazo derecho de Sylvanas y campeón de los Renegados.

-¿Sí?- pregunto continuando su camino. –¡Debe ser rápido!...los demás líderes de la Horda…nos reuniremos para saber…sobre la condición de salud del jefe de guerra pero es posible que tengamos…- logro decir y notando los rostros de los demás miembros de la Horda.

-Comprendo- contesto.

Sylvanas había dado la orden de retirada luego de la mortal herida de Vol'jin por parte de unos de los esbirros de la Legión, a pesar de su decisión de ordenar el regreso a los barcos prefiero simplemente asegurar la supervivencia de los guerreros de la Horda que ver perecer a toda el ejercito.

-Tal vez Baine…o quizás Varok…sean el nuevo jefe de guerra- se dijo e ingresando en la imponente fortaleza orca. –¡Nathanos!...quedas al mando en mi ausencia.

-¡Así será!- contesto el renegado.

_**Salón del trono de la Horda...**_

-¡¿Jefe de guerra?!- pregunto.

Cuando Sylvanas Brisaveloz ingreso en el salón del otro bajo la atenta mirada de Varok Colmisaurio, Baine Pezuña de Sangre, Lor`themar Theron y Jastor Galliwyx observaron su presencia con suma intriga pero el jefe de guerra Vol'jin hijo de Sen`jin con solo verla dijo:

-¡Acércate, Brisaveloz!- tosiendo constantemente, su piel se había vuelto grisácea y hasta hablar le resultaba un verdadero suplicio. –Nunca confié en ti…..pero los espíritus Loas…me dicen que la muerte viene por mí- jadeando continuamente.

-Al final….la muerte viene por todos- contesto Sylvanas.

En cambio los líderes de las diversas facciones de la Horda contemplaban la escena en silencio escuchando cada palabra de su jefe de guerra que continuaba tosiendo, jadeando y hasta delirando por la herida que se había tornado verde a pesar del vendaje puesto sobre esta. Vol'jin continuo dedicando varias palabras a la Dama Oscura refiriéndose a sus acciones pasadas pero aquellas decisiones debían dejarse de lado para afrentar lo que vendría a continuación.

-Una visión…- dijo el troll.

Los enormes braseros adjuntos al trono que emitía constantemente humo le permitieron crear figuras explicando sobre su visión proporcionada por los Loas, ella solo se limito a escuchar cada palabra mientras sus ojos al reflejarse en los braseros brillaban con tal intensidad que parecía estar viva por algunos segundos. Las continuas palabras del trol apuntaban directamente a Sylvanas recordando sus decisiones en la Costa Abrupta pero de los presentes nadie estuvo preparado para las siguientes palabras provenientes de Vol'jin hijo de Sen`jin.

-Debes ser…jefa de guerra….- jadeando nuevamente.

El rostro de Sylvanas expreso su asombro e incluso los lideres raciales intercambiaron una mirada pero ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar al agonizante troll que al pronunciar aquellas palabras finalmente murió y recibiendo todos los honores por los guerreros de la Horda.

* * *

**Y fin…espero lectores que fuera de su agrado, es mi primera historia que escribe en Warcraft y trate de mantener la esencia lo mejor posible claro agregue otros elementos como una previa charla entre los tres líderes por así decirlo que son parte de las principales autoridades, espero que esta historia al menos tenga un par de comentarios….en realidad que 10 lectores se den el tiempo de leerla me doy completamente satisfecho.**

**Aprovechando la oportunidad también iniciare en el mes de Abril-Mayo…una historia algo más extensa titulada Crónicas de Gilneas…la trama estará centrada en los sucesos previos a la caída del reino y posteriores sucesos que estará ambientada en un Universo Alterno, obviamente tendremos a varios personajes ya conocidos, tengo nociones de algunos capítulos pero ya en Abril-Mayo veremos los dos primeros capítulos.**

**Bien lectores les agradezco su lectura espero que me sigan en mi próxima historia que ya les mencione en el párrafo anterior y de portada tenemos a Vol'jin…nos veremos.**


End file.
